The present invention relates generally to spray coating devices and, more particularly, to a spray gun incorporating a needle for applying multiple component material.
When multiple component coatings (e.g., paints) are used, they are typically mixed by a painter before the painter is ready to spray. Once the painter mixes the component materials together, a chemical reaction is started, and the painter has a limited time to apply the mixed material. Any left over material that the painter may have is then disposed of after the job. The cost of the wasted material may be significant. The spray apparatus must also be cleaned shortly after spraying to prevent the component materials from curing inside the spray apparatus, and also because the component materials may not be suitable for the next paint job because of the particular chemical reaction between the component materials.